


It's Ugly.  Are We Eating It?

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Day 5, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Pollen, Top Matsuoka Rin, ugly flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Rin finds an interesting flower on his run.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	It's Ugly.  Are We Eating It?

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

"Hey, Haru! Check out this cool plant I found on my walk!" Rin comes crashing through the door like normal, shattering any peace there might have been that morning. 

Haru sighs. "Really? You couldn't have walked in like a normal person?" 

He pauses and blinks. "But I did?" 

Grumbling to himself that it's all a lost cause, he turns his attention to the plant. "It's very ugly. Are we eating it?" It's purple with neon yellow spots. The leaves are an ugly green with orange splotches. 

"No!" Rin seems offended. "I brought it home so we could nurture it. It looks poorly." 

"Of course it looks poorly. It's an ugly plant," he deadpans. "But I guess if you want to, you can." 

"Thanks, Haru!" Rin runs off to start taking care of the plant. 

Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to cooking. Once more, a peaceful silence falls over the apartment. Haru relishes the silence, knowing that it won't last long since Rin is home and excited about something. He manages to finish dinner before the redhead comes bounding back out.

“Look! I put it in a pot and watered it!” He thrusts the plant in Haru’s face.

He doesn’t even get a chance to look before he sneezes violently. The sneeze dislodges millions of spores into the air.

“Bless you,” Rin snickers. “Sorry, I forgot you’re allergic to flowers.”

Haru glares at him. “Rude.”

He opens his mouth to retort, but stops short. _What’s this? I feel...strange._ His pupils shrink and he starts feeling extremely hot. “H-Haru?”

Haru stumbles back against the kitchen counter, panting heavily. “Wh-what’s going on?”

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Rin starts fanning himself and pulling his shirt away from his body. “Gods, I’m so hot.”

“Yeah, you are.” Haru practically rips his apron off and starts wrestling with his shirt. “I’m so horny right now.” His shirt gets tossed over the counter into their living room and he starts on his pants.

Rin gulps. “H-Haru, if you don’t stop, I’m not gonna be able to control myself.”

Ignoring him, Haru tosses his pants over the counter and shucks his underwear off.

With a growl, Rin shoves the plant onto the counter and pins him there. He crushes their lips together as his hands start greedily roaming his boyfriend’s naked body. Haru whimpers and he starts yanking at Rin’s clothes, the material too much on his sensitive skin. Rin separates them just enough so he could yank his shirt off before reaching down and lifting Haru up. He sets him on the counter and quickly shucks off his pants and boxers. He yanks Haru forward so he’s sitting right on the edge and nudges the tip of his cock against Haru’s hole.

“W-wait!” He gasps. “Lube! We need lube!”

Growling again, Rin picks Haru up and hurries into the living room where some lube was leftover from their movie night the previous night. He slams Haru onto the couch and grabs the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and shoving them into Haru.

“Yes!” He moans, arching his back. “Please! Want your cock! Am still okay from last night! Please! Please, please, please!”

Ignoring him, Rin crooks his fingers and searches for the little bundle of nerves that makes Haru go wild. When he finds it, he presses on it hard. Haru screams, arching up and reaching down to grab Rin’s arms. He tries to push the redhead away but finds himself unable to make his limbs cooperate as the pleasure overrides his body. He ends up just holding onto Rin’s arms to try and ground himself.

Rin smirks. “Scream, Baby.” He pushes harder, massaging Haru’s prostate.

Haru screams. And oh boy is it loud. He cums hard, creating a mess on his stomach. “More! Please!” He rasps, whimpering as his body pulses with need.

Noticing that Haru’s cock is still hard, Rin quickly lubes up his cock and slams in.

Screaming again, Haru throws his head back against the couch and clamps down on Rin’s cock. “YES!”

Moaning loudly, Rin thrusts in and out of him roughly. His hands grip Haru’s waist tightly, for sure leaving bruises he’ll feel later on. “You’re so tight, Baby. Are you gonna milk my cock dry?”

"Yes! Please, fill me up with your cum! Wanna be so full of you!" He reaches up and wraps his arms around Rin's shoulders, pulling him down to mouth at his neck. "Kiss me," he murmurs, licking up Rin's neck. "Take my breath away."

Rin hisses out a string of unintelligible curses before leaning down and crushing their lips together. Their tongues dance, exploring each other’s mouths. Rin swallows all of Haru’s moans as he continues to pound into him.

Each thrust of Rin’s cock hits right onto his prostate, overloading his senses with pleasure. His nails dig in and bite into Rin’s skin. He leaves red streaks down the redhead’s back with each thrust, trying to ground himself.

Grunting, Rin changes his angle slightly so he hits even deeper. The room is filled with their muffled moans and groans and the sounds of skin hitting skin. Their skin is slick with sweat and the room smells like sex. The sofa creaks with the force of each thrust and the rough material is sure to leave a mark on Haru’s pale skin.

Suddenly, Haru’s stiffens and he breaks the kiss to scream as he cums. Rin grunts as his cock is suddenly squeezed hard and he cums. He collapses onto Haru in an attempt to get his breath back.

Suddenly, the heat hits them again and both of them are devouring each other again. And again. And again. Over and over they take pleasure from each other until they pass out from exhaustion.

When they finally wake up again and can move, Haru walks over to the plant and tosses it out the window with a scowl. “Don’t ever bring home another strange plant again!”

Rin holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay.” He scratches his head. “Hey, maybe we can send it to Souske and Makoto.”

He smacks Rin on the back of his head. “No!”

Rin laughs and follows Haru into their room to shower. “Okay, I’m sorry. That was a bad joke.”

“I’ll say!”

Wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist, Rin pecks his cheek. “I love you, Haru.”

He grunts, his cheeks turning pink. "I love you too."


End file.
